1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a goal for use with an air cushion game table. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable goal for facilitating the handicapping of a superior player to allow for competitive game play between players of unequal ability.
2. Background
Typically, an air cushion game table includes a playing surface that is perforated to permit jets of air to pass through the playing surface for providing an air bed to facilitate low friction movement of a game piece, such as a puck, across an upper surface of the playing surface. Pressurized air is supplied from below the playing surface, which creates a multiplicity of closely spaced air jets emanating from the perforations in the playing surface. The table is bounded by side walls and end walls, which provide rebounding surfaces for the puck. Each player is provided with a pusher, which may be slid across the table surface and into contact with the puck. An automatic scoring system is sometimes provided to record the delivery of pucks into a goal. A drawback associated with known air cushion table games is that players having different skill levels have difficulties playing one another in a competitive game. Lack of competitive play may be particularly evident when children attempt to play adults.